


Ill-advised sartorial decisions

by Nary



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ridiculous Hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sir, I must protest in the strongest possible terms.  It would be extremely ill-advised to purchase this... garment, let alone to consider wearing it outside of a fancy-dress party."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill-advised sartorial decisions

"Sir, I must protest in the strongest possible terms. It would be extremely ill-advised to purchase this... garment, let alone to consider wearing it outside of a fancy-dress party."

"Nonsense, Jeeves. It's quite fetching, I think. The stripes accentuate the pleasing shape. And also, utilitarian! With this cunning sartorial specimen, one avoids having one's hands encumbered with parasols, sunshades, and umbrellas. They are free to perform other useful tasks, such as holding one's beverage of choice while on the Riviera."

"Yes, sir. Or perhaps for juggling clubs for the entertainment of small children."

"Or escorting elderly females across the street."

"I think it more probable that any elderly females who were subjected to that item would flee in the opposite direction, sir." 

"Jeeves, I am purchasing the Bowlerbrella, and that is that."

"Very good, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
